Parenting class 101
by 45567sk8r
Summary: After the war they now have to go back for a final year at Hogwarts. There is a new class however…Parenting 101 how will friendships and love interests form after going through tears, pregnancy and taking care of their children? her and Ron never happened
1. Chapter 1

I know it has been done before but I love this concept and I've always would have loved to see this. Please review and let me know how

you like it! Thanks and I own nothing all rights go to J.K Rowling :)

Summery : After the war they now have to go back for a final year at Hogwarts. There is a new class however…Parenting 101 how will friendships and love interests form after going through tears, pregnancy and taking care of their children? BTW her and Ron never happened but there is no Ron bashing in this story.

Chapter one-

The grounds were completely back to how they used to be before the war against the Dark Lord. Everyone was at peace again. No longer fearful or threatened by an evil super power. Hermione was content, top of her class, she had her parents back and she had her two best friends it was going to be a fantastic year. Well other than parenting 101 a new class to "spice" up the curriculum.

Suddenly she felt an arm drape casually over her shoulder.

"Hey Hermione! So what do think this new class is going to be like? Bet you'll ace it you bloody know-it-all!" Ron smirked at her as she threw his arm off of her playfully.

" I don't know Ron why don't you go ask McGonagall? I heard she missed you this summer. Or we could just go and ask Snape." As soon as the sarcastic remark left her mouth her faced paled remembering the tragic loss of their potions teacher. Ron squeezed her shoulder silently telling her that it's alright and they both walked quietly to class, the one nobody knew anything about.

As soon as the two Gryffindors walked into the classroom it was clear that their wouldn't be all love and joyful time in the year. Sitting on one side was Pansy, Draco and Malcolm from Slytherin and on the other it brought more relief with the faces of Neville, Luna and Hannah Abbot. Hermione and Ron moved near the back so they weren't caught coming in just before the start of class.

Mrs. McGonagall stood in front of the room and brought all of them to attention.

" This class will make you want to pull your hair out, scream and maybe for the ladies cry. It will also be the happiest, most rewarding and important class that you will ever take at your time here in Hogwarts. This class you will be paired up with a partner, go through pregnancy, child birth and parenting. It is September now and in January girls will go into labor, deliver the baby and the second semester is spent taking care of your little bundle of joy." There was worried and frantic whispering around the classroom and an uproar when Professor McGonagall spoke next, " I have picked your partners very carefully, with much consideration I assure you." There were random shouts of "Bloody Hell", "I'm going to be fat", " I hate pain" and "why should I have to deal with a overly hormonal chick?" That one of course coming from Malcolm the selfish idiot

McGonagall continued after the class had settled down. " After the spell is put in you today combining you and your partners DNA you girls will start experiencing symptoms tomorrow. Both the mom and dad will get a guide to pregnancy book and gentlemen you will be getting one on how to handle your pregnant partners. So here we go, out couples will be…

Hannah Abbot and Malcolm Baddock

Rominda Vane and Ron Weasley

Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy

Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood

And lastly Pansy Parkinson and Harry Potter"

Everyone but Neville and Luna looked at their partners with disgust or just made a gagging motion to the person sitting next to them. Hermione couldn't believe her ears as she sighed and thought _this was supposed to be an easy year._

_Please Review and let me know if you want me to update more and what you think! Sorry this Chapter is so short others will be longer :) _


	2. Draco has compassion

**Here is the next Chapter so I hope you all enjoy it. I don't own any of the characters. **

Chapter two- Draco has compassion

"Go sit with your partners at a desk and we can get this started." McGonagall clapped her hands together with a smile. Hermione got up and went to go sit with Draco. He didn't look mean or angry, he just looked nervous and uncomfortable.

"Malfoy." She acknowledged with a small smile. "Granger" he returned with a nod. They both faced forward not speaking another word to each other, much like the other pairs.

"madam Pomfrey will help administer the fertility/pregnancy spell it will hurt for five minutes and then you may get some aching, chills, sweats and vomiting but don't get concerned. If you get a fever go to the hospital wing immediately, even though this is a controled pregnancy we can't be held responsible for your symptoms during preganacy, birth or after but we promise you that you are safe.

From this point on ladies and gentlemen you two are a team. Boys even if you don't particularly enjoy your partner you have to be there for her because she is going to need you more than anything this next year and hopefully you will bond. It's about time we have at least some inter-house relationships. Lets start with Luna and Neville."

And so they went down the list every guy cringed when their partner let out a whimper and some a cry knowing this was just the beginning of a very hard and uncomfortable few months for them and nervewracking for themselves. Hermione was panik stricken she didn't do pain very well and she was next.

"Hermione and Draco." The professor called. She didn't move to get up, she was sweating bullets and her hands were shaking slightly. She was startled when she felt a firm yet gentle hand on her shoulder. "come on Hermione, I know you don't exactly like me but whether you like it or not you can't work alone on this project." Making sure it was caring with just a little hint of the annoying Malfoy attitude. She stood up and walked into the small room where Professor and Madam Pomfrey were. There was a bed, half way elevated at the head and a chair next to it, no doubt for Draco.

The kind healer stepped forward, " Okay Ms. Granger hop up on the table and Mr. Malfoy just a simple small DNA extraction from you."

Madam Pomfrey put here wand to the inside of his elbow and muttered something under her breath the end of the wand turned green and then she moved over to Hermione.

"Now Ms. Granger lie back and try to relax your stomach as much as possible. Good. Mr. Malfoy you can take a seat. This will burn a bit but it will all be over soon." Hermione shut her eyes and squeezed them against the fire inside her belly. She let out a shaky breath with a whimper attached to the end. She felt the same hand as before rubbing her shoulder and upper arm as she kept letting out short shallow breaths just waiting for the five minutes to be up. The fire died down to a manageable dull ache and with it was a slight tingling sensation.

" Did it take?" Draco asked, wanting to make sure Hermione didn't have to go through that whole ordeal again.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy it did." Professor said with a beaming smile.

Draco gulped and wondered what was in store for him and the know-it-all mudblood. He cringed and looked at her as she caught her breath remembering the same pale look on her face the night she was tortured in his home as he stood by and watched her scream. _This time would be different,_ he thought. This time she would have him by her side, she wouldn't be alone through what might possibly be the hardest thing she ever does. No he would there.

**Please let me know what you think! I would really appreciate the feedback. I will update quicker with more reviews. **


	3. taming the serpent

**I am sorry for the wait I have been very busy! Please let me know what you think :) I hope you all enjoy it!**

Chapter three – taming the serpent

All the girls were looking sick and in pain when they were sitting at their tables after the spell. Even guys who didn't particularly like their girls were looking worried and being caring and for an almost unknown reason comforting and protective. Even Harry had his hand rubbing up and down Pansy's back while she laid her head on the table, she didn't seem to mind since whenever he took a break she whimpered obviously liking the feeling of comfort. Hermione started to get dizzy and was feeling achy and to be honest green. She swayed in her seat a bit and Draco grabbed the top of her arms and steadied her. She didn't like the feeling of being unsteady so her body just draped against him, her eyes closing as she tried to keep the nausea at bay.

"you okay there Granger?" Draco asked worried about her since she had all of her weight, which wasn't much, laying against him and that was something a Gryffindor would not do willingly with a slytherin let alone a Malfoy.

" I don't know. Ask me when my head doesn't hurt so much and isn't as fuzzy." He chuckled, " Sure thing Hermione." She moaned and unconsciously rolled her head into the crook of his neck. Draco also acting unconsciously wrapped his arm tightly around her shoulders moving his index finger in a comforting pattern on her upper arm. Draco looked over at weasley and he was holding Rominda's hair as she vomited into a trashcan. She was crying and he was hushing her softly. When she was done he handed her a piece of what muggles called gum, must've gotten it from Granger, and she leaned into his touch.

Professor McGonagall re-entered the room smiling a smile that made the girls want to smack it right off. "Congrats! all of you are expecting and the spell has been successful. All of your pregnancy symptoms will be different and have levels of severity. I had no control over that so don't blame me. We will have class Monday, Wednesday and Friday and girls will only be going to classes for half a day now since this pregnancy is accelerated. Boys you will have a pager, if your partner pages you, you have to answer and go to her no exceptions. You will be staying with your partner and you will notice that the castle is now transformed to look like small homes. Your keys are now on your desks and there is the password to enter. Enjoy what you can of your night, looking around at you I can tell it's going to be a long one."

The professor left and all the guys turned to their very ill looking partners. Draco looked at Hermione with sympathy she was still buried in his neck, "what do you think Granger? Want to head out and you can lie down?" she nodded and he helped her to her feet and steadied her and they began their trek down the hall. The others followed behind each guy walking behind almost like they were ready to catch them if need be. The act of standing straight up was putting a strain on hermionie's stomach making feel like very sharp pains. She kept going until a really bad one then she caved, a tear slipping from her eye and a small hiss leaving her lips. "Draco, Draco I gotta… I gotta stop. It hurts." " Me too Harry, give me a moment." Pansy added after Hermione. Draco was at her side in an instant though, "Granger what can I do?" His eyes panicked. She let out a shaky breath. " I don't know it just hurts, like my uterus is on fire." Draco feeling sorry for her and totally losing his slytherin self around this Gryffindor girl knelt in front of her. Bring her to his level and for the first time ever the cold serpent embraced the brave lioness. He felt tears on his neck and a whimper signaling the strain the movement put on her " Madam Pomfrey said that could happen remember what McGonagall said about severity? I guess you just got the short end of the broom." Hermione didn't say anything, she looked over Draco's shoulder at Pansy and Harry. Pansy was holding onto harry's hand as he was trying to sit her down. A wave of discomfort came over Pansy and she surprisingly latched onto him.

Draco had his hands wiping under her eyes as she realized she was crying and he was trying to hush her. " I don't want to go through this Draco…I'm really scared. Things were just about to be normal." Hermione shut her eyes, she was never scared, not when they destroyed a horocrux, not when she was killing death eaters in the war and not when she obliviated her parents. She was strong, but maybe not enough to do this.

Draco looked into her eyes when he pulled her back. He saw fear, pain, awe and doubt_, he would have to fix all that pain and doubt_ he thought.

" we're a team Granger. Your not alone. It's okay to be scared, Its okay. And about normal. You Hermione Granger you don't do normal" He smirked but it faded when she suddenly went pale and got sick on the corridor floor, effectively ruining their moment. _Maybe normal would have been nice_ Draco thought.

**please review they are very helpful :) **


End file.
